1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packages and more specifically to a package which is adapted for display and which features a holographic display portion which demonstrates changes that occur when the enclosed item or items, are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various holographic image display arrangements have been proposed for use with packaging and the like. One example of such proposals is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,741 issued on Jun. 10, 1997 in the name of O'Keefe. This arrangement is such as to present the images in response to the pivoting of an image bearing member within the container. This arrangement of course has suffered from the drawback that the images must be separate from the container and located so as to be visible through an opening which is located at a distance from the axis about which the image bearing member is supported.
In order to improve on such an arrangement, it has been proposed to used a holographic effect wherein the image appears to change depending on the angle at which the viewer views the image. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,384 issued on Aug. 25, 1992 in the name of Wood et al., discloses the use of a light transparent visual display feature which produces a first image when viewed at a first angle and then produces a second image which is different from the first when viewed at a second angle.
In this arrangement the holographic member is disposed on a transparent window of the package so that the two images, which are produced by the holographic member are superimposed on the image of an actual article which is stored in the package and which is visible to the viewer through the window.
This arrangement of course eliminates the need for manually moving members from one position to another while providing an eye-catching effect. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a more dynamic type of image producing effect which can be applied to packages, without the need to provide transparent windows and to precisely arrange and carefully maintain a single article suspended in a predetermined position with respect to the transparent window and holographic layer so that the desired effect, wherein various movements which are possible with the article or articles, can be demonstrated to the consumer and thus enable the advantages/merits/features of the product to be demonstrated to the potential purchaser.